Akaike Howlett
Early History Raven Wolf (Akaike Howlett) was born son of Logan Howlett and Francine Petrov. Francine Petrov was a witch who fell in love with Logan Howlett in the early 1900's, but Logan didn't feel the same way about her. One night lying in bed Logan confessed he didn't intend to stay in Russia with her for long. Lying, she told him she understood. That same night she used her magic to hex Wolverine but her coven betrayed her, and did a ritual without her notice and activated her wolf curse. They had done this because Francine attempted to harm Logan, one of the things they were against was using their magic to harm others or risk exposing themselves. Francine activated her wolf gene but lost her connection to her magic. She slaughtered them all through her werewolf shift on the full moon night. Logan found out of what she did and attempted to kill her, and she used the moment to confess to Logan that she had been bearing his child. On that Logan decided he would leave her alone if she stayed away from him and that's what he did. He left her alone, with the child. The child was born in 1921. When Francine had her child she named him Akaike, which has the correct pronunciation in French. She took her child and moved to a small village in Oregon. Francine began to school Akaike at a young age, usually having a tutor come to the small home they lived in to help Akaike with his studies. Francine and Akaike weren't very wealthy, but one day she met a man named John to whom she would soon marry. The man she was with had been very wealthy and owned a farmland out of town. They moved in with him and started a wealthy life. Although Akaike didn't address the man as his father he would use him at times to get what he wanted, from money to other expensive items. His mother began to teach him the Russian language at a young age and he caught on quickly. Coming of the age thirteen Akaike met a girl named Ariela outside of the small town that was not so younger than him and he began to develop feelings for her. Akaike took her to his home one night and snook her into his barn house while his parents were asleep. Akaike and Ariela would spend together in the born sharing romantic nights. One night Akaike's father had caught him and Ariela. He made the girl leave and Akaike resented his father for this. Time later, Ariela's father confronted Akaike's step-father because Ariela accused Akaike of raping her. John ran the man off when pulling out his shotgun. Later that night the townspeople strode to their home with torches and pitchforks, in an attempt to run them out of town. Ariela's father forced his way into their home and tried to grab Akaike, but John stepped in the way and punched the man, sending him back outside, and down the stairs of the porch. One of the townspeople went too far and threw a torch at the door, and the entrance of the house was covered in fire. Francine and John panicked, while John used the moment to blame Akaike for what happened. Francine had done the same, out of her love for John but hadn't really meant what she said to Akaike but Akaike hated her for the action. Akaike attacked John, pushing him right into the fire. Francine watched in horror as John burned up into flames. Akaike regretted his actions but wasn't able to do anything about it. Francine held her hand out, which made the flames disappear, but by the time they did it had been too late and John was dead, but the house was still on fire, and she wasn't strong enough to help them escape but she still realized she had regained her magic. Terrified by her own son, Francine used her magic and made an escape for herself, leaving Akaike to die. Akaike woke up and was buried underneath the ceiling of the house which collapsed onto him. He managed to crawl from underneath the rubble, only to find the townsfolk dead. Blood had been everywhere. Akaike was shocked by the act, only to assume it was his mother. Akaike left the town the only way he could and ran through the woods to escape. It had reached night time and Akaike was still running through the woods as fast as he could. He was attacked by a wolf in the wild and nearly bitten. He managed enough strength to hold the wolf by its neck, and kicked it off of him, Surprised with his own strength, he picked up a large tree branch as the wolf came at him again and slammed it to the wolf, to buy him more time to run. Akaike was still running until he reached the road though there was no sign of any traffic. He ran down the road until there was a truck coming down the road, and he was almost hit. A couple that looked in their early fifties stopped their car for the young boy. The woman opened her car door and invited Akaike into the car. As they continued driving, the wolf ran out into the middle of the road, this time Akaike gaining a full glimpse of its full figure. The wolf had been huge and it was black with blue glowing eyes. The man hit the wolf with his car and continued driving. The couple drove to their home and took Akaike with them. Akaike told them of what happened, and they believed him but hadn't wanted to get the sheriff involved, so they decided to take Akaike in and raise him themselves. Akaike washed himself that night cleaning the blood from his body but was unable to clean the image of the slaughtered murder her saw. Akaike sat down at dinner with the couple and they introduced themselves as Mary and Alaric. He told them that he hadn't known what he was, and explained he could do things that weren't normal, and they accepted him for what he was in spite of it. He felt he could have a home with the two because of how nice they had been. A rumor began to spread around town that Francine was a murderer and murdered her husband and she was a witch with great power who killed the townspeople because her child was a monster, which was a lie but they soon found out Akaike was her son. When Mary and Alaric began to be questioned about the boy they quickly denied the accusations, after reporting the entire family to the sheriff who had done nothing, the people decided to take things into their own hands. A man and several of his friends gathered outside of their barn one night when they were asleep and they released all of their farm animals. In the night, they had slaughtered all of the animals and bathed the outside walls of their home in blood, to deliver a message. After this happened, the couple still decided not to push the matter on any further and did nothing about it. One night Akaike had been sent to the store, to gather groceries and he was confronted by the same man and his friends when coming out of the store. He decided to ignore them and continue his own business but they were joking and making fun of him. Apparently, something one of them had said made Akaike snap, and he dropped the groceries and made way to the men, in anger. His claws were out and he threatened to kill them and their loved ones if they hadn't left him alone, and made an example by slashing the tires on their trucks and bashing their windows in. One of them had called the police, and Akaike gathered his groceries and ran home. Later that night, they were confronted by the sheriff, and he decided to only warn Akaike, instead of taking him in. Akaike became closer with the couple as time passed. Occasionally he cooked dinner for them on certain nights and even helped them get out more often to enjoy their lives, while they still could. When Alaric's car started to break down he used to teach Akaike how to work on it. Alaric used to do it himself, but he had gotten old to the point where he had just didn't want to stress over it anymore, and old age. Akaike spent hours working on Alaric's car even at times when nothing seemed to be wrong with it he would be trying his best to make it work that much better, even washing the car. He adjusted well with the family. When he turned fifteen they helped him get into a public school, Akaike was okay with the idea because it didn't bother him much. Akaike's time in school was casually normal. He was never bothered, hardly gotten into any trouble and tended to stay to himself. He was very active in sports and wasted no time jumping at the opportunity of joining any sports team he could. He juggled this while maintaining his grades. Akaike met a girl named Carla and they started dating. He would take her out to restaurants to eat, and take her for a ride in Alaric's car and watched the sunset with her on most nights. Over time they drifted apart, Akaike blamed himself because he had begun to lose interest in her. After breaking up with her, Carla had ignored Akaike after. Carla had a reputation in school and when others found out about Akaike ending things with her rumors began to spread that he broke up with her after having sex with her, thus using her. Even though it wasn't true neither of them denied these rumors only making the problem worse. She began to get bullied and was called a whore. After time Carla transferred schools, unable to take it anymore. World War II As time passed Akaike decided to enlist in the Army. Mary hadn't liked the idea, while Alaric praised him for it. She didn't take it lightly. They knew of his fast healing but Mary was still worried. Before enlisting, Akaike gained a letter in the mail and it had been from his birth mother. He knew her handwriting. He ignored the letter, and hid it underneath his bed, and figured he shouldn't read it until he had been done with the Army. He knew it would've been a long while, but he hadn't cared. Akaike traveled to New York, and he later joined the war in a combat role. He worked with a team of other supernatural races assigned for secret missions, Аргусский корпус '''led by a Major '''Trevor Avis. They were assigned a mission and intruded and attacked one of HYDRA quarters in 1943. When assigned to another mission, they traveled to Irkutsk, Russia to find an unknown metal, that worked as a sound barrier when in use. They attacked the compounds security forces and retrieved the metal. Akaike's birth father was in Russia at that time, but he hadn't known. While in Russia, Akaike met Wolverine. He knew who he was, and how he looked from photographs that Francine kept of him, she kept them hidden but Akaike knew where they were. He revealed to Wolverine that he was his son, and Wolverine did believe him. Though Akaike wasn't interested in staying or caring to know Wolverine, he did find out the truth about Wolverine not being in his life as a child. He and his team were in Brooklyn, New York. Akaike was in a small bar with his team when he saw a young woman, Rebecca. She was on stage playing a red wooden cello, and she was very enchanting. He could point out her beautiful features from his distance. Akaike described her as very elegant, with a heart-shaped face, rich dark brown eyes that had a bright speckle in her left eye, and they captured her smile as well as her essence. Her hair was lighter than her eyes, and she had brown golden locks, that easily complimented the red dress she had on. Her creme color skin was only something that you'd describe as that of a goddess, and the light that carried over her flattered the complexion of her face. Her appearance was just as alluring as her music when she played. It was beautiful, many people in the bar were watching her, but Akaike was wrapped up in his own little world. Although her eyes were lowered, he felt her music was meant for him, and at that moment he knew he had to take a chance and get to know her. Akaike and Rebecca had been together, and as time passed their love for each other had only grown stronger. He felt strong feelings for her, and while in Brooklyn, they'd always find a place to meet on another, either at the bar, or other places in the town. Akaike planned to give her a necklace, and reveal how much he loved her. He asked her to meet him at the docks, where they had been only once. The view of the water from the docks was beautiful, especially while watching the sun setting. He became worried when she didn't come to the location at the time she said she would, and he knew something was wrong so he went off to look for her. When he found her, and smile lit to his face until he saw who she had been with. He knew the guy. His name was Ennis, and throughout their time there, he only put their team and other people through a hard time. He claimed to own everything within the town and had no problem claiming something he wanted. Akaike wasn't threatened by him, but he didn't feel the need to start trouble either, but this was different. When he saw them, the only thing he had in him was rage when he saw Ennis grab Paige by her wrists, and attempted to kiss her. His friends were standing around, watching with playful looks on their face. Akaike was angered and disgusted, and before he knew what was happening, he was rushing over at them. He slaughtered Ennis and his gang, while Paige watched from a given distance. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw this changed person, in Akaike. And she was afraid. All she could do was run, and Akaike ran after her. He reached her before she could run back into town, but she backed away from him like he were some kind of monster. She told him to stay away from her, but he couldn't listen because he wanted to fix his mistake and explain to her what happened, and how. He took a few steps at her, and she only slapped him and told him to get away from her, but before the last of her words could get out, he snapped, and in one motion, stabbed her in her chest with his claws. He hadn't realized he was that angry, and he couldn't process for a minute what was going on. He eased himself to his knees, holding her body. He watched her as she bled. Her eyes were on his, and her mouth was agape, but no words escaped her. He sat there, holding her body and he had been crying and pleading. He hadn't known what to do, and before he had known it, she was dead in his arms. He had multiple regrets, many being that he was never able to confess his love to her, and never truly knowing how she felt. He knew this would've haunted him for years. Akaike pulled the necklace out of his pocket, he had for her and placed it on her chest. He couldn't go into town looking like a bloody mess, so he lifted her body and took her back to where Ennis and his dead friends were. He tried to cover up the mess he made, which only made him feel worse. Days passed, and their bodies still weren't discovered, and their team went back to the quarters a week later. Akaike carried with him, his regret. He wasn't able to shake off what he had done, and he began to have nightmares of what happened. Their team got another mission, another hit on HYDRA. Team 'Аргусский корпус '''worked with US super-soldier Captain America and others. They were set up and targetted by multiple Nazi soldiers. Half the entire of Akaike's team died. The mission overall ended successfully, although there were only six remaining members of the team. In 1943 Akaike was ordered to find and kill Captain America, placing him as the fault of team 'Аргусский корпус's '''deaths.